


Lemon and Chamomile

by floatingpetals



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Steve worries, natasha's sneaky, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingpetals/pseuds/floatingpetals
Summary: Request: 51: “How about 51 and 63 for Steve? :) You’re the best! Congrats on 800!” -Anon51: “I want to take care of you.”63: “What’s the matter?”





	Lemon and Chamomile

There were several things Steve noticed weren’t normal as he walked into the kitchen. Sitting on top of the island were a large number empty grocery bags, along with a lone receipt. The kettle was on the stove, normally tucked away in a cupboard, still hot to the touch. A box of lemon and chamomile tea bags sat beside a spoon laying on the counter. Steve paused in his search for a snack, confused. Usually, the kitchen was spotless, so this set off the alarm bells in his head. He picked up the receipt, reading the items listed in hopes of figuring it out.

“Oh, good you’re here.” Steve made a squeaked as he jumped, startled by Natasha’s sudden appearance behind him. He shot her a disgruntled look before turning back to the receipt.

“Why did someone go out and by an almost lifetime supply of cough syrup and over 20 boxes of Kleenex’s?”

Natasha snorted, pulling a mug from one of the shelves. She put a tea bag in the mug and filled it with what was left of the hot water. Honey followed shortly after, Natasha stirring until it dissolved into the tea.

“That would have been Wanda’s and Vision’s doing.”

Steve frowned, still a little confused. He set receipt back on the counter and returned to his previous search of a snack.

“Why?”

“Well,” Natasha sighed, spinning the mug on the counter. An idea popped into her head. She glanced over to Steve, who still had his head buried in the fridge. “I think you’ll figure that out yourself. But first, can you take this to Y/N?”

Steve stopped mid-dig, and looked over to Natasha. He saw something flash across her face, but as quickly as it appeared it was gone. The little voice in his head told him to be careful, but anything related to Y/N instantly tuned it out.

Natasha extended the mug, smiling sweetly at Steve. Oh yeah, she was defiantly hiding something from him.

“Why?” he inquired once again, squinting in suspicion. If she didn’t have the mug of hot tea in her hand, Natasha would have thrown her hands in the air.

“Just take it.” She snapped, thrusting it into his chest. Steve yelped, gingerly grabbing the mug before she could spill more hot liquid on him.

“Fine!” he whined patting the damp spots on his shirt. Natasha rolled her eyes and shooed him out of the room, wishing him luck as he left.

The walk to Y/N was short, her room only a few doors down from the common room. He knocked before entering, calling out into a dark room.

“Y/N?”

A lump in the center of the bed shifted, a small noise of acknowledgment muffled by the mountain of blankets. Steve quickly scanned the room, noticing the tissues overflowing the trash can, a humidifier running the corner, and the cough syrup on her bedside table. It clicked.

“Y/N? **What’s the matter?** Are you sick?”

If Y/N felt any better, she would have laughed and said something sarcastic. Instead, she could only manage a roll her eyes before she broke out into a fit of coughs. Steve’s stomach dropped and he crossed the room, grabbing the cough syrup and the small measuring cup beside it.

“When’s the last time you had some of this?” he asked gently, flinching as her coughs grew more violent. It racked through her whole body, but she waved him off.

“I’m fine.” Y/N struggled to breathe through her nose, her congestion causing a blinding headache and a throat that felt like it was on fire. Her ears hurt, she could barely hear, and her hand took forever to answer, the effort used exhausting her to just twitch her finger. Obviously, she was lying, but having Steve take care of her was not something she expected. He wasn't supposed to see her like this, bright red nose and violently coughing up snot. Not sexy, at all.

“Y/N, doll, I know you’re not fine. If you haven’t taken this recently, you need to take it. I also brought you tea, Nat put honey in it to help your throat.” He normally thought her stubbornness was endearing, but she clearly needed to accept help. “Come on, sit up for a minute.”

Y/N tried to argue, her throat decided it was only capable of making pathetic, strangled moans that caused yet another series of painful coughs.

“You don’t wanna help, you’ll get sick.” She managed to groan between coughs.

“Can’t get sick, doll. One of the benefits of the serum.” Steve countered. Y/N opened her mouth to argue again, her brows furrowed in deep concentration. Steve ignored her by pulling her up in a sitting position and fluffing the pillows behind her to keep her propped up. Once again, Y/N started to weakly protest. Steve took her hands in one of his large ones, silencing her protest with one leveled stare. Once she was silent, he switched to his perfect puppy dog stare that always causes her to cave. And he knew it worked too.

“Please, **I want to take care of you.** You’re sick and I want to help you feel better.”

Her brain was already foggy, and staring into his pleading blues didn’t help her brain process any faster. Her mouth popped open and closed. It didn’t take her long, she was exhausted and honestly, she needed help. She relaxed into the pillows, feebly nodding. Her reward was a dazzling smile, and the warm mug of tea placed into her hands.

“Drink. I’m going to clean up, go grab us some movies, get you more water and,” he paused feeling around for her feet over the comforter. Y/N giggled, squirming as he made a show of feeling up her feet. “I’m going to go grab your favorite fuzzy socks from the wash. I think Wanda finished the laundry.”

“You’re a dork.” Y/N laughed. Steve flashed her his crooked grin before getting up to do go through his list. He bent down, fussing over her by tucking the comforter around her body and making sure she was warm and secure before leaving. He stopped as if considering something, before turning back press a gentle kiss against her forehead. She watched him leave with a dopey grin, suddenly feeling a lot better than before. Maybe getting sick wasn’t going to be as bad as she thought.


End file.
